Friends Till The End
by Forever Unstoppable
Summary: Bad Title. Voldermort comes to Hogwarts and leaves with one victim. Sad.


How do you know when to say goodbye

_How do you know when to say goodbye?_

"We are gathered here today to say good-bye to a wonderful person" Dumbledore began. Tears were welling up in his clear blue eyes. "He died to save another person, who will one day change the world"

Harry Potter leaned back in his chair. He shut his eyes, which were red from crying. It all happened so fast. Had it really been just a week ago when he and his two best friends sat in Dumbledore's office? 

-Flashback-

"So? Do either of you two know what this is about?" Ron asked 

"No Idea, Harry? Replied Hermione

"Not a clue, my scar hasn't been bothering me lately so I don't know if it's Voldermort, but I get a feeling it's bad" Harry added, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement and sat quietly discussing what could be wrong when Dumbledore entered.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. I guess you guys are wondering why I called you guys into my office." The trio looked at each other in a slight sense of amusment. Dumbledore however continued. " It's about Harry. You see there is a reason Voldermort wanted to kill Harry when he was just a baby. Harry has a power inside him, on day he will grow up to be a magnificent wizard. Why, I'd be surprised if he doesn't make it up their with Merlin. Voldermort simply doesn't want a rival at being the greatest."

"Well that's all well and good sir, but why are me and Hermione here then?" Ron added

"Hermione and I! Ron!" Who do you think said that? "Whatever Hermione, So anyway Dumbledore?"

"You are aware that Voldermort is still after Harry, He will need you two around him for support, help and protection as well as friendship. If something happens to Harry, Voldermort will never be defeated." Concluded Dumbledore and he dismissed the trio. With their backs turned, they couldn't see the tears filling Dumbledore eyes. A real seer had informed him what was going to happen, and he could not tell them.

The three walked away, and they couldn't help feeling that there was a reason Dumbledore picked tonight to tell them the news. Almost on cue there was an unearthly scream from the hallway. The three ran out to find Voldermort standing there. He had broken through the Hogwarts walls.

"Oh My God!" screamed Hermione and whipped out her wand. Ron and Harry followed suit and the three sat with their wands ready for attack. 

"You two can leave, I only want Harry." Said Voldermort to Ron and Hermione. 

"You want Harry you'll have to kill all three of us!" shouted Ron, vaguely reminding Harry of third year when they had met Sirius. Hermione nodded in agreement and Voldermort grew angry. 

"If that's what you want, fine" And he screamed "Stupefy!"Hermione fell into a heap on the floor, and Harry yelled "Frezime" a spell he had learned during the maze in his fifth year. It was supposed to cause his opponent to freeze wherever they were. Voldermort blocked it, pointed his wand at Harry and screamed "AVADA KEDVARA" 

Harry felt something knock him to the ground "I'm dead" he thought. Then he opened his eyes. Ron was lying on top of him. "Oh God, NO!" Harry screamed, realization of what had just happened hit him like a hammer. "Ron! Ron! Ron! Please wake up." Harry screamed into his friend's lifeless face, tears welling up in his eyes. "He held onto Ron's limp body. Ron died saving me, jumped in front of a curse meant for me… oh god" Thoughts were running through Harry's mind. Not wanting to believe it, but not able to hide it. 

Harry stood up and catching a smirking Voldermort off guard, screamed "Stupefy!" Voldermort collapsed on the ground, not dead, but in the same state Hermione was it. 

Harry sat down between his two friends, one dead, and the other without a clue what had happened. At that second Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and a lot of other people ran into the room. They next hour, come to think of it, the next 2 days were a blur in Harry's memory. He remembered Hermione crying on his shoulder and the Weasley family in various states of shock, sit by Ron's unmoving from on the cot in the hospital wing. Harry didn't leave his side until the funeral. 

-End Flashback-

Harry's mind snapped back to reality when Dumbledore called on him to read the eulogy. 

He stood up. 

"Ron Weasley, will never be forgotten, his death led to Voldermort in Azakaban with a kiss of worse then death. I loved him, he was a brother to me in addition to his 5 brothers still living. He cared for me, he allowed me to be a part of his family, and stood by my side no matter how many people ignored him and looked at me. My first real friend. I love him." That was all Harry could bare before breaking down, he stumbled back to his seat and let Hermione cry on his shoulders. 

Keep moving way up high   
You see the light   
It shines forever   
Sail through the crimson skies   
The purest light   
The light that sets you free   
If time will set you free   
Sail through the wind and rain tonight   
You're free to fly tonight   
And you can still be free   
And going higher than mountain tops   
And go high the wind don't stop   
And go high   
Free to fly tonight   
Free to fly tonight

_ _

Disclaimer: Once again. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. Except for the last part of the Song which belongs to Savage Garden.


End file.
